If My Voice Had Wings
by Wrath of an Aerow
Summary: "You are coming with me, you little brat." Movieverse 2007-2011/Slight AU, Resurrection. Rated T for language, gore, and slight sexual themes. OC's used. OCXTF.
1. Prologue

_**If My Voice Had Wings**_

_Book One_

Prologue

**Written By: Wrath of an Aerow**

* * *

><p>All was relatively quiet in the city of Iacon, even on the outskirts of the great Autobot city. Metallic trees spiraled up towards the stars of space and some random shelves of metal plates extruded from the ground. Some debris stuck around from previous, minor battles between both factions of Cybertronians. Past the forest were cliffs, and there, just a few steps away from the ledge, stood a black figure with sparkling ruby optics. One arm cradled against his chest while his other rested at his side. The figure's shoulders were broad and square, and his optics seemed to glare at the distant city of Iacon in spite.<p>

The shadow's optics looked down to his cradling arm. A little sparkling snuggled into his armor. For a moment, his features softened and the mech sighed, tracing a claw against the sparkling's cheek.

It was a shame…that it had to end this way.

The broad-shouldered mech kept his audio receptors open and waiting for his others' awaiting communication link, but still had no word. The mech was growing impatient, and it was _his_ sparkling that calmed his circuitry for the time being. The thought nagged at his processor that it was _his_ sparkling in his arms, because he never before thought that he could ever possess one. Therefore, the nagging at the back of his head told him he was doing the wrong thing; that _he_ should be raising the sparkling to be a great warrior that could have potential to win the upcoming war. _He_ shouldn't have been here. _He _shouldn't be negotiating with his counterpart.

_He _shouldn't have been giving away the last femme known in existence.

Since his little femme hadn't scanned a Cybertronian vehicle mode as of yet, she still had the appearance of a protoform, with less detail of her father and other soldiers. The mech knew behind those optic-lids were bright emerald green optics, and behind her little battle mask, she wore a small smile. The large mech twitched a smile, and traced a claw down the little femme's cheek. She would have great potential, after all…

Seeing the bloodline that she trickled down from made it even better. In fact, seeing that she descended from a family of lea-

"I see you're enjoying your time, old friend." Stated a voice coming from behind the broad-shouldered mech.

The mech in statement turned his head over his shoulder, letting out a low growl escape his vocalizer. "It is about time you've gotten here!"

The newcomer showed no traces of fright in his stance, and his bright blue optics narrowed slightly. "I've told you; it is increasingly difficult to get away from my troops at this moment in time. My apologies for being late."

"I do not need your apology," hissed the taller mech. "Now…about the sparkling…"

"I promise you, my old friend, no harm will come to her," the other mech crossed his arms behind his back, standing tall. "I know not why you must have ill-feelings about this."

The broad mech turned to face his smaller other, glaring with aggressive venom. To him, it was obvious why he would have ill-thoughts about what he was about to do, but his other obviously did not. Growling a heavy sigh, the larger mech remarked; "If you mess this up, I swear to Primus I will rip your spark clean out of your chest cavity. I will show no mercy to watching you slowly offline to my hand." The other mech did not flinch to the larger ones' whim, just stared with informed optics. "Understood?"

"Yes," replied the one with blue optics. "She will be well in my care."

"She is not to know who her father is." Growled the Decepticon. "She is not to know where she comes from. She will only be put in harms way."

His other nodded, "Very well. Have you designated her yet?"

The Decepticon blinked a few times, his optics dangerously cold and full of hate. "Knightengale."

He nodded, and held out his arms. The large Decepticon glared at the willing servos with pure spite for a moment, and then looked at his Knightengale. He knew this was the worse mistake in his life. After a moment, he laid the sleeping sparkling in his others' arms. The other mech cradled the little femme to his chest, and she nuzzled into the warmth vibrating from his spark and warming armor.

"It will be fine," reassured the Autobot, seeing the sorrow in the Decepticon's optics. "If she is anything like you, she can survive."

"Don't reassure me, Autobot," hissed the Decepticon. "Remember what I have said. Screw up," he growled, "and see what happens."

The Autobot nodded calmly, "Whatever you say."

"Do not tempt my temper, Optimus Prime."

The Autobot simply smirked, "Farewell…Megatron."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter completed Sunday, August 7th 2011<em>

**_A/N - _**_I only own Knightengale, Transformers and all of their characters rightfully belong to Hasbro/Takara. Please tell me what you think of the (horribly short) prologue._


	2. Acacia

_**If My Voice Had Wings**_

_Book One_

Chapter 01 – Acacia

**Written By: Wrath of an Aerow**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flower) Acacia ~ Platonic Love<strong>_

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime stood at the cliff of the Lookout; a now familiar place for the Autobots and humans to enjoy the peace and quiet. His arms crossed behind his back and he stood tall, his azure colored optics scanning the open, vacant land. The sun was setting in front of him, and he could stare into its rays without losing vision, since his eyesight was increasingly better than any human. Clouds hovered between the orange-yellow rays of the burning ball of fire. His frame stood calm, but his mind was drifting to other, more distant things that weren't the most important topics right now.<p>

Not many Autobots had arrived to Earth as of yet, but Optimus did not lose fate, and many believed he was just reassuring himself, but Optimus convinced that Autobots would come. It may be only at a few at a time, but they would come. And Optimus Prime knew this as a fact. He knew Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and himself weren't the last of the protecting faction of the Autobots left amongst the stars. It was impossible.

The tall mech did not shift his gaze from the sun, and his poise did not alter. His digits interlocked and his shoulders were square and broad.

Behind him, Sam was running around laughing as Bumblebee tried to tag them. This was their version of 'tag' that they enjoyed playing while they stayed at the Lookout, and Ratchet and Ironhide both found it somewhat idiotic, but entertaining when one would fall, or end up missing by a long shot. Optimus Prime simply found joy in watching the two play their games; it gave him piece of mind. Even if Bumblebee was a warrior in a war, he still was bright, playful, and willing to spend time with his charge. Optimus sometimes wished he could have a human to look over at times, but at the same time, it would be dangerous for both beings, so he did no such thing.

Sam ran in between a set of trees before Bumblebee could grab him. He landed, rolled on the dirt, dirtying his white shirt, and sprang up to his feet. He had lost weight and gained slight muscle since he'd been with the Autobots, mostly because he was always active. He was either being taught how to protect himself incase Sector 7 managed to get back at them, dealing with school, or hanging out with Bumblebee. The downside was still going to school, but the senior managed it.

Sam grinned widely as he saw Bumblebee whirl out a fake whine and he stepped back a few feet, incase Bumblebee tried something funny. "What's the matter, Bee?" he panted, putting his hands on his hips. "Can't catch me?"

Bumblebee blinked and suddenly crackled a laugh. Sam tilted his head, "Wha-"

The Witwicky boy was interrupted by finding his shoes and his feet being lifted up from the dirt. He then noticed metallic fingers circling around his torso, and he immediately shouted, "Come _on!_" but a laugh was in his voice. He turned his head to see Ironhide.

"I guess this means that you are…'it'," said Ironhide.

"Never knew you were playin', 'Hide," said Sam.

Ironhide shrugged, "I have nothing better to do," his voice was gruff as always. "It looks better than getting flies stuck to my windshield." He lowered the teenager to the ground, receiving a smirk from Sam. Suddenly, Sam whirled around, and high-fived Ironhide's index digit.

"You're it!" he yelled and basically turned tail to run for his life.

For a moment, Ironhide looked confused. Then, a smirk came to his face-plate as his gaze drifted to an unbeknownst Ratchet, looking at a glowing data tablet, his finger resting on his chin. The old bot needed to be dragged away from his work for once in his life. But, Sam and Bumblebee needed to be taught a lesson as well.

Walking towards Ratchet, Ironhide half-smiled and saw Sam whisper something to Bumblebee. Bumblebee shrugged and wheezed out something from his still-damaged voice box. Ironhide's half-smile formed to a grin. Suddenly catching both Sam and his guardian off, Ironhide ran at _them_, not at Ratchet. Bumblebee managed to chirp a scream before Ironhide tackled him down to the soil. Sam ran backwards, trying to find a tree to hide from Ironhide if he planned to get him.

Bumblebee yelped out a 'help!' from his voice box and Ironhide growled a , "You're it."

This time, Ratchet was the one to be the adult. "You three! This game you play is useless on the battlefield and plainly childish and illogical. You could be spending your time-"

"Being bored?" Ironhide chuckled and got off of Bumblebee, helping the mech to his stabilizing servos.

His comment received a glare from Ratchet. "Being in the Medical Wing with a dent in your helm?"

Bumblebee walked over to Sam and plucked him from the ground and set him on his shoulder whilst Ratchet and Ironhide bickered back and forth on what was logical and what was needed. Optimus listened to all of the things that were going on, and smirked himself. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon, and he knew his human friend would have to be taken home soon. Optimus Prime had met Sam Witwicky's mother, at it wasn't exactly a _pleasure_. But, the stars were starting to poke out of the dark blue-black abyss of space, and that had always brought hope to his spark. Every time night would fall, he'd sit and watch them, waiting for arrivals to come to him…a certain someone to come to him.

After a few moments, Sam said his goodbye's and hopped inside of Bumblebee's alternate mode in the driver's seat, and the duo set off. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus decided to retire from the Lookout. Before Optimus left, he took one last look at the sky, as if something would be flying down and towards the ground, but there was nothing.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't expecting Ironhide to get you," said Sam as his hands sat on the steering wheel loosely.<p>

"I…know…it was…much…unexpected," Bumblebee said through his staticy voice box. He was getting better at talking, but it sounded if he was talking through an old walkie-talkie. "You…have talked to your…cousin…today, haven't…you…?"

Sam shook his head, "No, not yet. I'll have to call her tomorrow, since it's a school night and her dad would freak out…."

"I understand…" said Bee. "Her father…is…strange…."

"He's a lunatic, Bee! I don't know how Shauna can stand that guy, because I know I couldn't."

"At…least…he is not related…to…your…mother," said Bumblebee.

Sam laughed, "True that, Bee. My dad has a strange family too though."

Bumblebee chuckled. "But he is not…related by blood, am I correct?"

The teenager nodded, "Right, but he's still a lot like my dad."

The two drove to Sam's house and resided there for the night. His parents were all ready in bed, so he grabbed a coke and a piece of pizza, and climbed up the stairs. He talked with Bumblebee about random stuff until Sam finally fell asleep. Tucking him in his bed, Bumblebee sat in the driveway and transformed, waiting for tomorrow to surface.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter completed on Monday, August 08, 2011<em>

_**A/N – **__I only own my OC's, I do not own transformers; they rightfully belong to Hasbro/Takara. Thank you all for all of your nice comments so far! Glad you enjoy this so far! Sorry for the short chapter, and not a lot of action, but the main OC/Characters are coming, so things will get interesting!_


	3. Marguerite des près

_**If My Voice Had Wings**_

_Book One_

Chapter 02 – Marguerite des près

**Written By: Wrath of an Aerow**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flower, also meaning "Wild Daisy") Marguerite des près ~ Doust thou love me?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shauna Fairheart would much rather have been sitting at home and doing her artwork rather than shopping for a new pair of inline roller blades. Her old ones were too small for her feet, and her friend, whose name was Emily Williams, insisted that she'd get a new pair. After a few tries, Shauna had eventually let herself be dragged by a very persistent Emily.<p>

"What about these ones, Shaun'?" asked Emily as they walked past a pawn shop. Emily pointed to a pair of white and black, scratched up pair of blades with blue laces. Shauna shook her head. She wasn't a shopping person, and disliking big crowds and small spaces did not help whatsoever. "Well, you gotta pick sometin'!"

The fifteen year old soon-to-be sophomore rolled her amber-brown eyes. Shauna was tall and relatively thin with light tanned skin and dark brown hair. A single gold streak was dyed on her side-bang that covered her right eye. Today, since it was still well into summer, she wore a white tanktop and baggy jean shorts that ventured to her knees. A gray, thin sweatshirt was tied around her waist and she wore black and white skater shoes.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I dunno, Em'. I'm not cut out for wheels of any kind except for a bikes'."

"You'll never be cut out for it if yeh dun' try it!" she shoved her hands in her black Adidas sweatshirt pockets. Emily had black hair and stood a few inches taller than her friend. Her eyes were a shade of dark brown and her skin Hispanic-tan. Like usual, she wore jeans, a sweatshirt, her favorite beanie, and skater shoes. Her sleeves were pulled up and her beanie bet her eyebrows.

Shauna put her hands in her own pockets. "Let's look inside then," she said, slightly irritated.

Emily grinned in triumph and grabbed her friends' wrist, and dragged her into the pawn shop. After a bit of bickering back and forth, Shauna had purchased the used inlines and retired the pawn shop. Emily pestered her to try them on, and she did so, and was content that they fit nicely. Emily helped her to her feet, and after a few minutes, the fifteen year old girl skated freely. Emily had her skateboard and she expertly jumped on it and kicked the ground for momentum, following her friend.

Both high schoolers lived in the not-so well-known state of Idaho, in the town of Nampa. Today though, they were in the plaza of the capital city of Boise, shopping. They had came here also for a good look at the video game store, and a trip to the mall to venture in the Hot Topic. Unfortunately, nothing caught their tastes, and Emily had brought up the suggestion of looking for skates. Seeing how they had a solid two hours before Emily's mother would pick them up, Shauna had, un-willingly, complied.

Since the clouds were overcast, and it was a week-day, the sidewalks weren't crowded as it usually would be, which allowed the girls to skate if they wanted to. And that's exactly what they did.

But before any fun could really happen, Shauna's cell phone rung to life in her pocket, and she quickly fished it out.

"Who is it?" asked Emily, hopping that it wasn't her father.

She shook her head, knowing who Emily thought it was. "It's Sam…Hello?"

She saw Emily roll her dark chocolate brown eyes. The boy who lived in Tranquility, Nevada. Shauna's closest cousin since her father took her back from her mother. Emily didn't like the stuttering guy because he reminded her of all of Shauna's other friends; nerdy. But this one was different, and Emily couldn't name _why_ he was different. He just was.

After a few minutes, Shauna snapped her phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket.

"Anythin' wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, he wants me to ask Trent if I can go down to Tranquility for the rest of the two-week break."

Trent was Shauna's father, who she refused to call 'Dad' because she preferred her mother and hated his sharp attitude. He had taken her from most of her friends at Hawkfeather high school and was strict, also not allowing her friends over.

"You aren't going, are you?" Emily asked, shocked.

Shauna shrugged, her amber eyes meeting Emily's chocolate ones. "You know how close I am to Sam, Em'. I haven't seen him all year, y'know." Shauna got up from the bench they were stationed at and pulled her friend up with her. "C'mon," she smiled serenely, "let's skate before your mom has to come and get us."

"Now _that's_ the spirit, Shaun'," beamed the shorter girl.

"Don't push it," Shauna chuckled.

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky shut his phone.<p>

He sat cross-legged on the hood of Bumblebee, and let a loud sigh escape his lungs.

Bumblebee rumbled below him slightly. "What is…wrong, Sam?"

"I'm just trying to get her down here, y'know, Bee? I haven't seen her all year. She's like a sister to me. It's just her dumb-ass dad is over-protective and won't let her come down here, not even if my dad offered to pick her up."

Bumblebee was quiet for a moment. "I am sorry you…are disappointed, my friend. Perhaps…he will…soon change his…mind."

Sam snorted, "Yeah right. He'll do that when pigs fly."

Bumblebee frowned, though it wasn't visible. He hated to see his charge so angered or sad, and he simply didn't know what to do about it with this scenario. There was nothing he could say to calm Sam down, and both knew that. Ever since Mikaela and he decided to just be friends, Sam had been more happy-go-lucky, and was overjoyed to know he could spend time with his best friend and the Autobots more. Though, right now, he wasn't his happy self. He absolutely _loathed_ his Uncle Trent, for many more reasons than one. But he wouldn't go into detail about it at this point in time.

After awhile, the Autobot's engine came to life. "Would you like to go to the base…and…shoot some puppet-drones…? Iron…hide would be…happy…to lend you…a weapon to calm your anger…."

After a second, Sam nodded. "Yeah, Bee, I think I'd like that about now."

The driver's door swung open and Sam slid into the seat. Since school was already over, he could spend the rest of his afternoon at base, also because today was a Friday, and that meant tomorrow was a Saturday. Free to hang out at the base and help and lazy around. Pulling out of the garage, Bumblebee set off on the hour-long trip to the base nearby the Lookout.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Emily's mother came and picked up the two girls and dropped Shauna off at her dad's house. Shauna thanked Mrs. Williams for the ride and turned heel, and walked up to her front porch. The screen was closed, but the door behind it wide open. A few flies buzzed around a cigarette disposer and Shauna sighed. Opening the screen, she entered the house.<p>

The house was bare and relatively clean. The carpets were a light brown while the walls were made of dark wood. As you entered the house, you entered the living room which consisted of a black leather couch and a flatscreen television. A few paintings hung up along the walls and a light hung from the middle of the ceiling. To the right was the brightly-lit black and white kitchen and the left was a hallway leading to the bedrooms. Across the room was an open door which had a computer and a bookshelf. On the leather couch was her father, Trent, watching a Boise State football game.

Shauna could smell the cigarette smoke from where she stood, and wrinkled her nose up slightly. Her father was about her height, which was five feet nine inches, and had dark, Hispanic skin with a head full of spiked, pitch-black hair. Trent had dark brown eyes and was a bit on the over-weight side, wearing sweatpants and a black work-out shirt. His elbows sat on his knees as he watched the football player almost score a touchdown.

"Touchdown!" yelled her father as he pumped his fist in the air.

Shauna shook her head and closed the door. Her father's head then spun around and met eyes with his daughter.

"Oh, hey, sweets, pizza's on the counter," he said.

"Don't call me that," she said with a very slight hiss. "And Em's mom bought me lunch, so I'll pass."

Trent narrowed his eyes. "Suit yourself."

Without hesitation, Shauna quickly went to her room and shut the door behind her, locking it. She put her blades in the corner and sauntered off to her window, which she pulled up to let some air in.

Her room consisted of a bed, a wardrobe, and a small dresser along with a radio, small TV and a laptop. Papers with sketches littered her floors and her gamecube and controller was strewn in front of her television. A Rob Zombie poster sat above her bed and a bulletin board with pictures of her friends and past pets on it. She sighed heavily, and plopped on her bed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a black and white form on the curb close to her house. Turning her head, she saw it was a police car. Once she got a look at it, it's engine roared and it's tires screeched along the pavement before speeding off. Shauna blinked. _That was weird_….

Deciding not to pay any mind to it, she grabbed a long slab of smoothed out wood and some computer paper and a pencil. She then began to sketch the paper away.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter completed Wednesday, August 10th, 2010<em>

**_A/N - _**_I only own my OC's, and transformers rightfully belong to Hasbro/takara. I also do not own any bands or brands mentioned in the text above. Again, sorry for the short chapter and lack of adventure and excitement, but might as well get the boring chapter out first, right? It will get exciting in the next chapter, I promise. Please leave a review, and thank you all who's read, favorited, and reviewed this! It means a lot! (Also, this story is an advanced rewrite of my old, **old** fanfiction "lovely spark". Look up "dinobots4ever" and you'll find "Lovely Spark" at the top of the list. It changes greatly and this is more planned out.) I hoped you enjoyed!_


	4. Souci Pluvial

_**If My Voice Had Wings**_

_Book One_

Chapter 03 – Souci Pluvial

**Written By: Wrath of an Aerow**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flower, also meaning "Marigold, Cape") Souci Pluvial ~ Presage<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Shauna looked at the beckoning hand with confusion, watching as its claws motioned her to follow its carrier. Behind her was a different, softer hand, holding its hand out for her to take. Darkness surrounded her in a mist, but she could see herself, and the two hands clearly; just not their bodies. <em>

_She didn't know how she got into the darkness, but she knew something wasn't right about either one of the hands that called her name. The soft hand clenched its hand in a fist, and then slowly eased his fingers back, showing an image of her mother in a holographic image, smiling. In the other, it did the same, but instead of a living object, it showed clouds. But they weren't just clouds. It was the sky above the clouds. Both hands showed what she liked and what she desired the most._

_It was a matter of choosing one, and only one; she couldn't pick both. She wanted nothing more than to get out of her father's hell-hole of a house and scamper back to her mother and her friends. But she loved the thrill of being above the clouds, and seeing nothing but the azure-blue sky above her head, and stare at the funny shapes of clouds. To her, she couldn't pick the one she wanted, which made her even more confused._

_Suddenly, the image spiraled out of focus and shifted to another. She landed with a THUD on a metallic surface. In front of her was green, vile colored water. A gurgle protruded her eardrums and she snapped her head up. There, in front of her, a vile, ugly metallic beast snarled; it's sharp, white and jagged teeth oozing some sort of purple and clear liquid through gaps of its fangs. Its eyes seemed to burn right through her, and she was paralyzed with fear._

_As it lunged at her, blackness quickly engulfed her._

* * *

><p>Shauna shot up in her bed, her music from her earbuds blasting to "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie. Yanking the buds out of her ears, she turned her IPod off and sighed. "What was <em>that<em> all about?" she asked herself and picked up her phone from the floor. The clock read _9:39 AM_ and Shauna was relieved to know her father had already left for work.

Swinging her legs out of her bed, she stretched, and unlocked her door to go to the bathroom to take care of her hygiene. After brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, and splashing her face with cool water, she retired the bathroom and sauntered to the kitchen, double checking her father wasn't in the house. Smiling contently, she grabbed a piece of leftover pizza from the fridge and a Mtn. Dew, kicked the door shut, and plopped on the computer chair in the office. Clicking the mouse, she typed in the password to get in, and opened up Google. Tapping the keys absent-mindedly, she eventually decided to go to Youtube.

This is how it was most of the time, and Shauna would state that openly. She was left at home most of the time while her father went to work, went to a party, had friends over, or was watching sports. He didn't pay much attention to her, and Shauna actually didn't really care. She liked it that way. The dumb-ass took her from her mother for what? For his friends to bug her and pick on her? Shauna snorted. That's exactly what it seemed.

Her phone began to ring on the desk in front of her, and she paused the video she was watching and opened her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Hey! It's Charlie. Whatchya up to?_"

Shauna smiled, though her friend couldn't see it. "Just Youtubing, you know, the usual nowadays…"

"_Your dad needs to let you be free, jeez,_" Charlie started, and Shauna could imagine her rolling her bright green eyes. "_You need to come over to my place or something; we don't live too far away from each other…_"

"I guess I could always sneak out…but if Trent found out…I'd be dead meat."

"_You're already dead just sitting there! You need to get up and moving, chika! I still can't believe he won't let you go see Sam! He's your cousin, and you two are closer than conjoined twins, and he won't let you go!_"

It was true, Charlie had a hate for Shauna's friend as well, and if anybody knew anything about her family, it was her. They had been close friends since first grade, and she was known throughout Shauna's family as the hyperactive, short, ball of fun.

"I know Charlie, it's a bunch of crap," said the sophomore. "So…should I sneak out or what?"

"_It's up to you, Shaun'. Whatever happens, it's not my fault!_" she laughed. "_It's all your call._"

After a few seconds, Shauna half-smirked and said; "Be there in a few."

She rushed to her wardrobe in her room and plucked out her over-sized black ACDC shirt and her skinny jeans. She pulled on her dark brown high-tops and put her favorite baseball cap on backwards. She tied her dark brown hair in a low ponytail, and let her dark red sidebang crawl freely down her cheek. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she smiled.

Before she retired the house, she got her phone and her key and left, smirking as she did so.

* * *

><p>Emily sighed as she leaned back on her couch, flipping through the channels in boredom, her feet kicked on the coffee table. Her chocolate eyes were full of boredom and she waited for her cell phone to ring, and she constantly checked for messages. She was contemplating whether or not to call Shaun' and see if they wanted to go to the big skate-park downtown, but she had a feeling that her dad was home or she was doing something else.<p>

Huffing, the Hispanic teenager leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Stuff just wasn't the way it used to be, now was it? Emily and her best friend lived just a few minutes away from each other when Shauna was with her mom. Now, they were miles apart, and it just wasn't fair. No matter how much pleading happened, Trent's mind didn't alter, and Shauna left all the friends she had. Now, she was bored. Emily had nothing to do and no one to talk to.

It sucked.

"Emily! Have you done your chores?" called her mother from the kitchen.

"I'll get on it in a minute, mama!" called Emily back and crossed her arms.

"Call Shauna, why don't you? You're so depressed when she's not around!"

Emily again, huffed. Her mother wouldn't stop nagging about it!

* * *

><p>Shauna had her hands shoved in her pockets as she continued walking down the sidewalk. She'd get to Charlie's in about fifteen minutes, and she enjoyed the walk so far. Walking soothed her usually jumbled up mind. The worst her father could do if he discovered she snuck out was take her laptop away. But then again, Shauna could get it back easily while he wasn't home.<p>

Cars lazily road past her without giving her glances, and to be honest, she didn't care if she was noticed or not. The only reason she was known throughout her school was because she had slight anger issues, got in fights, and was a good artist. She got in verbal fights with the popular crowd, and was looked-up to by some of the "nerds" or "outcasts" in school and she'd become quick friends with them.

She sighed as she rounded a block, and jumped a little bit when she looked up and saw a black and white police car with a man leaning casually by the driver's door. The man had pitch black, shortly cut hair with a small goatee and dark – almost black – brown eyes. He had paling skin, and his eyebrows were narrowed as he studied the girl walking towards him. He wore the usual police officer attire and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked to be in his late thirties and was in pretty good shape.

Shauna avoided the officer's gaze and immediately shook off the sudden fright she had of him. It was a normal cop that got into punks like her business, and she knew this.

Before the fifteen year old passed her, he asked in a somewhat gruff voice: "Aren't you a little young to be walking out here alone?"

She stopped, tucked some of her side-bang out of her eye and looked at the officer. "No. It's a city, dude, you should know that. No one is going to kidnap me in front of shops and passing cars."

"Where are you off to? Would you like a ride there?" offered the police man, his expression changing into a calm expression.

At first, Shauna said nothing. It was the golden rule in a child's life not to talk to strangers, and especially not get into a car with them. Even if this was an officer she was talking to, she'd never accept a ride from him. She would rather walk.

"Look, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, or get in cars with them," she scratched her head. "I know you're being nice and stuff, but I think I'll pass. Thank you for the offer though."

When she tried to walk away, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am, I insist. You wouldn't like walking in the rain, would you?"

"It's not rain-"

She was interrupted by a single droplet of water splashing on her nose, and flinched slightly. Thunder clapped in the distance. It was a choice of running fifteen to twenty minutes in upcoming pouring rain, then making it increasingly obvious that she snuck out during the day, or hitching a ride from this officer or a taxi. After a few seconds…she came up with her decision.

"I think I'll just walk. I'm not afraid of rain. Thanks again, sir. Have a nice rest of the day."

The cop didn't have it.

His grip tightened suddenly on her shoulder enough for her to yelp. He then leaned in and whispered in her ear in a growl, "_You are coming with me, little brat._"

"What?" she asked in utter confusion as the officer flung the backseat's door open and tried to shove her in. She was pushed on to the leather seats, but recoiled in anger and kicked the officer in the chest, sending him back, looking confused. Shauna took her chance and scampered out of the back seat and back onto the concrete. She set off in a flat out dash.

The officer cursed and regained balance, running after the girl with clenched fists.

Shauna rounded a corner of the block and while she passed a garbage can, she shoved it to the ground, hoping to slow down the officer. The cop swiftly jumped over the cans and continued the chase. She cursed to herself when she saw him not at least trip and continued to run. Also, knowing that she never really got out and exercised, she didn't and couldn't run for very long. She now wished she listened to Charlie when she told her to get off her ass and go run around outside. Karma sucked.

She turned her head to see if the officer was still behind her, and stopped, panting.

He wasn't there.

Shauna put her hands on her knees and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. She had lost him. She smiled softly, taking a few deep breaths and stood up straight.

"Oh, are we done playing tag already?" asked a familiar gruff voice from behind her. The figure behind her tapped the lip of her hat from behind her, and her eyes widened.

She swished around and yelped out of surprise to see the same officer who had been chasing her. He wasn't sweating or panting at all; he looked as if he was calm and didn't chase her at all.

Trying to keep her voice calm, she questioned; "What do you need me for?"

The officer smirked and took hold of her arm, and dragged began to drag her off.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" she yelled, irritated. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Still not getting an answer, she yanked her arm free of his grip; it was a technique she learned in karate some time ago to get out of someone's grasp. "HEY! Tell me why the hell you are taking me back to your cop car!"

The cop rounded her, his dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously. He suddenly seemed more threatening than he did before, and Shauna would admit that he was very intimidating in every way, shape, and form. "That information is classified, Shauna Fairheart."

She blinked, "You know my-"

"Yes," he made a sound similar to a low hiss. "I know a lot about you. Now, if you'd come with me, I can _explain_. You want that, don't you?"

Shauna almost nodded 'yes', but took a double take at it. This was a stranger who knew her name, and that was strange enough. Why would she go with this creep? He could kidnap her and she could possibly never see anybody again. This officer could kill her or rape her, if he even was an officer at all. Maybe this was his way of getting teenaged girls into that backseat of his and take them to an old abandoned shack to kill them. But still, how and why did he know _her_ name?

Narrowing her eyebrows and going with her instincts, she said in a low voice; "No."

"Bad choice," he growled and rose his fist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was already three o'clock in the afternoon, and Shauna still wasn't at Charlie's house. Charlie had tried calling her friend at least twice every half hour, and was already beyond worry. She was biting her nails, her phone in her lap and her fingers wrapped around it. Charlie Reese was a fifteen year old girl with dirty blonde hair with scarlet colored highlights. Her skin was slightly red from sunburns and freckles dusted her cheeks. She wore a simple dark purple shirt with black jeans and socks. She was rather skinny, despite all the junk food she ate; she was always exploring and hyper, so she was always skinny.<p>

"Charlie," her mother called from the kitchen. "Isn't Shauna coming over today?"

"Yes," replied the teenager quickly and got up from her bed.

She was going to go into the kitchen to get a soda when she heard the doorbell ring. Her mother could have sworn she teleported there, seeing how fast her daughter got to the door. She opened it without looking through the peephole and had a big grin on her face.

But the grin quickly vanished.

Shauna had her hand on the side of the door, but she was shaking. She had a large bruise blossoming on her right eye and a cut bottom lip. The arrival sniffed.

"I got beat up."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - _**_I find it extremely obvious who the cop is, don't you? It's Prowl! :D Haha, not. Prowler's not mean like that. Anyways, this is pretty different from the first "Lovely Spark" isn't it? (If you've read it, which I don't suggest because it fawking sucked!) Thank you for all the awesome reviews so far! Please keep them coming. I only own my OC's, but Charlie Reese belongs to SouthAmerican Eggplant, and she let me use her in my story :). I do not own Transformers; they rightfully belong to Hasbro/Takara. I also do not own any of the songs or brands or bands mentioned in the text above. Hoped you enjoyed and drop a review!_


	5. Asphodèle jaune

_**If My Voice Had Wings**_

_Book One_

Chapter 04 – Asphodèle jaune

**Written By: Wrath of an Aerow**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flower, also meaning "King's-Spear") Asphodèle jaune<strong>_ _**~ Regret**_

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Charlie said, shocked, and helped her friend into her house. Charlie's mother saw this and gasped, rushing over. Charlie sat beside Shauna on the couch, and Charlie's mother kneeled in front of her, putting a hand on her knee.<p>

"What happened, Shauna?" asked Lindsey, which was Charlie's mother's name, in confusion and worry.

She shook her head. "I got jumped by a cop. I've been hiding from him all freaking day."

"Did you do something wrong?" they asked in unison, looked at one another, and then back at the family friend.

Again, the tomboy shook her head. "I was walking to your place today and there was a cop, and he asked if I needed a ride, and I said no. He asked me again and I told him no. Then he grabbed me and told me that I was going with him. He shoved me in the backseat and I kicked him and ran off. He caught up to me again and tried to drag me off. Then this happened," she pointed to her eye. She sighed heavily. "I got away again, and I've been dodging him since ten thirty. The dude stole my phone, so I couldn't call and see if you could come get me."

"A _police officer_ did this to you?" Charlie was shocked. She believed Shauna, but it was weird how the cop in question just attacked her.

Mrs. Reese got up and hurried to the kitchen to get a bag of ice, and the sophomore nodded. "Yeah…I don't know what I did to get him so pissed off before he shoved me into the car."

"That little snot," growled Charlie. She could have said something much more worse than that, but seeing how her mother was around, she didn't dare it. Lindsey came back with an icepack and held out for Shauna to take. She gratefully took it and held it up to her eye.

"Thank you, Mom," Shauna smiled softly. She called Mrs. Reese 'Mom' sometimes because she had known her for a long time. Charlie and Shauna had been friends since first grade, and they were family to each other, you could say. Lindsey smiled serenely.

"Would you like me to call your father, Shauna? To tell him where you are?"

"No, not really. But, I know you're going to insist, so why not?"

Lindsey smiled triumphantly and sauntered over to the phone.

Charlie leaned over and said; "Maybe you could stay the night, Shaun'. Mom can probably talk Trent into it."

Lindsey heard her daughter state that, and didn't see any problems in it, but she knew Shauna's father, and didn't approve of him in the slightest. But being the better person, she was always nice with him.

"Hello, Mr. Fairheart? Yes, this is Lindsey Reese, Charlie's mom; your daughter's friend…I was wondering if she could possibly stay the night here, and we can gladly bring her back to your house tomorrow….Well, she got in a fight and…no…no…Sir, she's scared to go back-…" she sighed. "Of course. I understand. Good-bye."

Lindsey slammed the phone back on the receiver and tapped her foot, her arms crossing over her breasts. Her cheeks were red, and both teenagers could see she was livid.

"Shauna-"

"Go ahead, rant about him all you want. He deserves it." Shauna interrupted.

* * *

><p>_Barricade! You lousy piece of scrap-metal!/ _growled Sideways over the communication link as he drove swiftly behind him. _/How could you let the human get away? Surely you weren't busy losing at a game of hide-and-seek, were you?/_

_/Shut up!/ _hissed Barricade as he picked up speed on the highway. His brother was right on his tail, and the police cruiser growled maliciously. _/It's not like you helped, Sideways!/_

_/It's your job to get that pathetic excuse of flesh, not me./ _retorted the silver sports car. _/_I _even thought this would be a snap for you, but you even injured the human femme. That wasn't an order he gave you. Your metallic hide will be mantled in the throne room and all of the other Decepticons will get a painful reminder not to mess up. Are you going back to base knowing that Megatron's going to do that, brother?/_

Barricade didn't say anything as he revved his engine, picking up more speed. Sideways was right, which was painful to admit. At first, Barricade thought his plan would follow out smoothly, but seeing how the human female refused to get in the cruiser, his plan backfired and he had to improvise. And in the process, he punched her in the face. And Megatron had specifically said no harm was to come to the human female.

It was true.

Barricade was slagged.

He had to create a new plan if he was to succeed in retrieving this human girl, and an even better one to make an excuse for her having a blackened eye. But, he knew he could do it. He had gotten away with many things before, why not this one?

Except, a single question resided and kept nagging in his Central Process Unit…

And that was why Megatron needed this human girl in the first place.

_/Are you listening to me, Barricade?/_ Sideways inquired, irritation in his vocalizer.

/_Hardly. I've come up with a new plan, though./_

_/Oh, _another_ one to fail at?/ _sneered Sideways.

Barricade huffed and tried to keep his emotions at ease. _/I am in possession of the human femme's cellular device. If I can track a close friend or relative of hers, I may be able to bargain her into coming with us so her partner can be free./_

_/How are you going to do that?/ _Sideways wanted to know.

Barricade rolled his optics, though he was in alternate form so Sideways couldn't see them. He could be such an idiot, Sideways. _/I can look through text messages received and sent in her phone and see who she contacts the most. Once I find a name and the person she talks to or seems to be her closest companion, I can easily track him or her down and take them. One of us can contact the femme and tell her we have her friend, and if she wants them back, she'll have to come get them. Think of it as ransom, but we aren't looking for fame and money; we're in it to kidnap her and take her back to our base./_

_/Oohh,/ _Sideways seemed to like this plan that his brother had. _/I will follow this plan. But when we get the other human, what will we do with it once we've finished with it?/ _

_/We will see where the tide takes us, Sideways./_

Barricade could imagine his brother mocking him behind him or rolling his eyes. Sighing, Barricade activated his holoform for a quick moment to plug the cellular devise into his already-built-in computer and let it download the files. After a few moments of scrolling through messages and phone calls, two specific names popped up.

Charlie Reese and Emily Williams.

Picking the one that was on their course already, Barricade sent coordinates to his brother. The sirens on the cruiser flashed and rang to life as he increased speed, his brother following his tail.

* * *

><p>Lindsey and Charlie Reese both took Shauna home a few hours after she arrived under her father's orders. None of the girls were happy about this, but they couldn't do anything about it.<p>

Charlie and Shauna both sat in the back seat of Lindsey's SUV silent, Charlie's head resting on her friends' shoulder. Shauna didn't mind; in fact, it was comforting. Her mind was so jumbled by the fact that the cop had attacked her and knew her name. She didn't want to be out of her friends' sight because she was so scared. Her heart thumped against her chest every time she'd see a police car, and shrink down so she wouldn't be seen, and Charlie would frown. She couldn't believe what a police officer had done to her best friend when she didn't do anything.

When they pulled up in the driveway, Shauna saw her father cross his arms behind the screen door, and she suddenly wanted to disappear.

Lindsey and Charlie and Shauna said their goodbye's, and Shauna cautiously stepped into view. She thanked them for the ride and told Charlie she'd talk to her later.

Walking up the porch steps, her father opened the screen door and let her in, her head hung. The mother and daughter backed out of the driveway and headed back to their house. Shauna plopped down on the black leather couch and took off her hat, running her fingers through her hair. She could hear the door shut by her father's hand and she could smell cigarette smoke inside the house. She was in deep trouble after all.

Trent sat down on the couch beside her, and turned off the football game that was on the television. He folded his hands in his lap and looked at his daughter with an expression mixed with anger, confusion, shock, and worry. But it was mostly anger.

"Who the hell did you pick a fight with this time, Shauna?"

After a second, she responded softly; "I didn't do it." She hated the smell of cigarettes, and wished that he would have the decency to smoke his addiction outside. Of course he didn't, though, seeing the slob that he was.

"Then explain _that!_" his voice raised as he pointed his finger to Shauna's now dark-purple bruise.

"A cop jumped me."

He narrowed his eyes. "A cop jumped you," he repeated. "Am I supposed to believe that bullshit? Why would a _cop_ do that to _you_?"

She bit her tongue. She was about to say something that would make her regret it, and she tried with all her power to hold it in.

"Just like your mother. You're a liar."

"My mom isn't a liar!" yelled Shauna louder than she should have. "At least she gives a damn about me and lets me have friends! Her friends don't pick on me and force me to get them drinks! SHE doesn't smoke in the house! SHE doesn't keep me from my FAMILY!"

Her father's eye twitched, and she knew she had struck a nerve…_hard._ She covered her mouth with her hands, but she didn't feel bad for what she just said.

"Get to your room. _Now._ And I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. We'll have a nice long talk tomorrow. Don't you forget that."

Shauna almost leaped from the couch and ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her. She locked the door furiously and turned off her light, crawling upon her bed and curling into a little ball.

It even smelt like cigarette smoke in here, too, and Shauna felt a loose, clear tear run down her cheek and she sniffed. She stared at the dark ebony wooden wall, wondering what her father was doing, or how he felt about this situation. She knew he didn't care that much about her, but was overprotective at the same time. He showed no sympathy when he saw her eye.

A huff escaped her lungs as she wiped the stray tear away. She didn't know why she cared about it anymore. She could easily slip out and run away. She had thought about running away so many times, that she was close to doing it. But the only thing stopping her tonight was the fear of the police officer attacking her again, and she didn't want that.

Slowly, her thoughts jumbled and fear blossoming through her heart, she slowly drifted to sleep, letting the tears dry on her face.

* * *

><p>"I'm goin' to the park, mama!" called Emily, her hand on the doorknob. She fixed her beanie and moved her hair behind her ears.<p>

"Okay! You have your cell phone with you?" her mother asked from the office.

"Si, mama! I'll be back later."

With that, the fourteen (almost fifteen) year old retired her white, one-story home. Outside, the sky was blanketed in a single light gray cloud and a slight, chilly but nice breeze. The smell of upcoming rain and freshly chopped grass lingered in the air and the Hispanic teenager smiled. She sauntered down the driveway with her hands in her pockets. Since she lived on a usually unfamiliar street, she need not worry about traffic, so she walked on the side of the street, but kept her ears open. She didn't want anybody scraping her lifeless, ran-over body off the pavement with a snow-shovel.

She wondered what her best friend was up to, since she hadn't been replying to her texts today. But Emily shrugged it off. She was probably stuck doing chores or something; she'd hear from her later. Emily wasn't worrying about it.

It was a five minute walk to the neighborhood park, where she'd usually hang out and calm her nerves if something was going wrong in her life. This trip wasn't one of them; she just liked watching the birds fly from one tree to the next, chirping sweet melodies as they did so. It calmed her when she didn't need to be calmed, and she enjoyed mother-nature's gifts of animals. She couldn't hurt one if she tried.

As she got to the park, she climbed the few bars to get to the monkey-bars. She climbed onto the top of them and let her legs hang between the breaks of the bars. She saw a police car drive by the park, but didn't pay much attention to it, seeing how common they could be in Nampa. A silver colored sports car cruised behind it at a reasonably close distance, which made Emily stare a bit. Now _that_ she found awkward.

'Hmm-ing', she fished out her cell phone from her jean pocket and opened a new text message. After typing in her message, she read over it;

_Y'all nevah guess wut I just saw, Shaun. Oh, and btw, I got the new MK 2day, ya gotta come over a play it wit me._

Content, Emily pressed the 'send button'.

She didn't see it, but the police cruiser and the silver sports car smoothed to a halt just beyond her range of sight.

_/Was I correct, Barricade? Is that the femme?/_

It was a moment before Barricade responded. _/I believe so, Sideways. Now, remember the plan./_

Emily was watching a squirrel fight another one over an acorn when she heard approaching footsteps. Quickly turning her head to see if it was someone she knew, she saw an officer sauntering towards her.

Raising a very suspicious eyebrow, she stayed where she was, and hoped that the officer was just passing through.

To her bad luck, he stopped just a few feet away from her.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I have a word with you?" asked the cop, putting his hands on his hips. He didn't look like he was going to haul her into jail or anything. Maybe he was just looking for someone.

"Uhh, sure," Emily shrugged and gracefully climbed off the monkey-bars. She crossed her arms over her breasts. "Whatchya need, officer?"

He looked sympathetic…and yet…sad?

"Have you heard from a friend named Shauna Fairheart recently, Miss?"

Worry suddenly struck Emily's frame. "No! What's goin' on? Is she okay?"

"Well…she has gone missing. I was wondering if you'd have any clue to where she may be."

Emily nodded her head, "Yeah, I do. Do you want me to tell you? She should be in Boise."

The officer nodded. "Will you be willing to come with me and look for her?"

Emily would do anything for her best friend, and she couldn't believe she was missing. Quickly nodding, she followed the officer to his cruiser and opened the passenger door for her.

Everything took an unexpected turn when two belts slithered across her chest, binding her to the seat.

"What the fu-"

* * *

><p>"Shauna! How many times do I have to call you?" yelled her father from the opposite side of the door. Again, he knocked, rather loudly, and Shauna shot up in her bed. The room was pitch back and she would have guessed it was at least nine o'clock in the late hours. After another loud banging coming from her door, she got up and unlocked it, staring sleepily at her father.<p>

"What?"

"Phone." He simply said through a clenched jaw.

Huffing, she snatched it from his grip and went back into her room, shutting and locking the door in his face.

Turning on the light, she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Shauna Fairheart. Are we still playing hide-and-seek?_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - _**_Yay another update! Thank you to all who is interested in this story; it means a lot! I've got a little surprise for all you little awesome people in the next chapter. A heads up is that it doesn't deal with the time period this chapter is in. I only own my OC's, and Charlie Reese belongs to one of my bestest buddies, SouthAmerican Eggplant. I do not own Transformers; they rightfully belong to Hasbro/Takara. Hoped you enjoyed and reviews are welcomed._


	6. Jasmin de Verginie

_**If My Voice Had Wings**_

_Book One_

Chapter 05 – Jasmin de Verginie

**Written By: Wrath of an Aerow**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flower, also meaning "Ash-Leaved Trumpet Flower") Jasmin de Virginie ~ Seperation<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Forest behind the Lennox ranch.<strong>

"Jesus Christ!" yelled Sam as he fell on his backside, scampering backwards away. Bumblebee swished around, his gun locked and loaded. He targeted wherever it was his charge had screamed about.

And it came to a spider.

Bumblebee let his arm shift back into a servo and his battle mask shifted out of place. He beeped in confusion to his charge, and Sam hopped to his feet.

"God, that spider's huge!" Sam stated with a raised voice, and dusted the dirt off the backside of his jeans.

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz were the only Autobots still on Earth, or, have been on Earth. They kept their audio receptors and scanners open, just in case a new group arose. Optimus seemed to always be searching for slight signals on his spare time, worried about something, anxious.

Their base was surrounded by the forest behind William Lennox's and his small family's farm, and well hidden from the rest of the world. Though a base lived in the heart of the forest, wildlife still surrounded it, and more than once a curious cougar had made its way into their base. They never took action on the animals, but they couldn't help but be annoyed sometimes of the spiders and snakes that would enter the base.

A nearby river was close enough to the base for even Sam to hear through the gaps of the trees. Large trees towered above the base and a few random rock formations scattered across the land. The smell of the forest constantly smell like fresh sap from the trees and the rich scent of the pine. Sam thought of it as paradise, and he'd thought his cousin would like it here. She would like to walk around, climb the rocks, or wade in the creek. She would like these transforming robots. She would have liked just spending time with him.

Too bad she couldn't be here because of her dad.

Optimus stood by a tree, watching as the guardian-charge pair fought about the arachnid that Sam was so scared of moments ago. It reminded him of a distant memory, lost when he began his far search for the Allspark. Something…he should never had done without backup.

The Autobot commander sighed heavily, and fought the memory away as best as he could…

But he could not.

* * *

><p>Shauna's hand began to tremble, and she almost dropped the house phone. She recognized that voice, that gruff, full of hatred voice. She was scared to reply back to the officer, and what scared he even more is that he knew her house number. The officer had stole her phone, yes, but she didn't have her home phone number programmed into it.<p>

Finally, summing up the courage she almost didn't have, she spoke into the mouth piece quietly.

"What do you want now?"

The voice on the other end chuckled darkly, and she could _feel_ the grin in his voice. "_To talk, is all. All I wanted to do before was have a nice little chat, now, I think you'll want to hear what I have to say._"

She was quiet, and the officer continued:

"_I have your friend…what was her name again? Oh yes, _Emily_, was it?_" He was toying with her, and he grinned on the other line. "_If you'd like to see her…I suggest we have our little talk._"

Again, Shauna almost dropped the phone. Her eyes watched her wall unblinkingly, and her lips parted slightly. Her hands were slippery from sweat and she thought the blood stopped running through her veins.

_He_ had _Emily…?_

She could feel her fingers twitching slightly. Was this ransom the cop was trying to pull, or was it just a prank? Shauna knew she couldn't take the chance. The only reason she knew he _would_ kidnap her friend was that he chased her on end for hours straight, and also tried to kidnap her.

"Where is she?" she demanded quietly, cautious that her father may hear her.

"_You've heard of the parking garage by P.F Changs?_" asked the officer.

Though she knew he couldn't see her nod, she did. That was a fifteen minute walk from her house, ten if she tried to run the whole way, which she might end up doing anyways. "Yes."

"_Meet me there, and make sure you come alone. If not, you will be sorry. Oh, and don't get hit by a car on your way here, would you? I'd hate to clean up _two_ messes."_

Then the line went dead.

Shauna finally let the phone hit the floor.

Clenching her fists out of anger, she quickly slipped on a different shirt. It was a simple plain black, but baggy collar shirt. She put a new baseball cap on, but kept the lip hovering over her eyes. Running her fingers through her hair a few times, she shoved her shoes on and unlocked her door.

The first thing she could even think about, much less smell, was the strong tinge of alcohol and smoke. She could see the smoke snaking through the walls and heard chatting in the living room. Somebody told a joke, and a holler of laughter filled her eardrums from more than three people.

Huffing, she tried not to stomp down the hallway.

In her living room were five people, including her father. Each had a tall can of Keystone in their hand and a cigarette in the other. They were all guys, and all were in the same condition as her father.

Stupid.

One man saw her and waved his empty can in her direction.

"Hey girl, get me another one of these from the cooler."

Shauna's eye twitched oh so slightly. "Get it yourself, fat-ass."

"Hey! That is uncalled for language, young lady!" shouted her father, who turned around in his seat.

"Oh _sorry_, I can't help but notice the cooler is right beside you, John. Or do you want to slap my ass again?"

"Shauna Marissa Fairheart! Get your ass over here!" yelled Trent, fuming.

Shauna took one long look at him before saying:

"You aren't the boss of me."

She then opened the screen door, and slammed it behind her. She heard her father spewing insults about her, and she just kept walking. After Shauna heard him slam the door, she did some quick thinking. Remembering her window was unlocked, she ran to it, and opened it. She crawled inside, got her roller blades and slipped them on. She climbed out, and started to skate to P.F Changs' garage parking lot.

* * *

><p>"I said let me go! You're such a dirty liar!" Emily shouted, kicking the seat with ferocity.<p>

Emily now was in the back seat of the silver sports car that had been following the police car earlier. Her hands were cuffed behind her and the seatbelt restraining her from getting up. She had found out that her friend wasn't missing, and this was their trick for getting her. Both of them. Emily still knew not why she was taken, but it had to be for a bad reason, right?

Emily bit the inside of her cheek.

How could she have been so God damned stupid? The least she could do was tell her mother what had happened, but _no, _Emily didn't even do _that_! Now, she was in deep trouble, and she had no way of getting out of it.

"Kicking the seat's not going to help you," said the man in the front seat with heavy irritation in his voice. The man looked to be in his early twenties with short cut brown hair and black eyes. His skin was tanned from the sun and his nose was crooked. He wore a leather jacket with a tank top underneath and baggy jeans. He almost, _almost,_ reminded Emily of the singer Eminem. "And _I'm_ not the one who lied to you, mind you."

The fourteen year old rolled her eyes. "It's the same difference! Tell me why you're takin' me!"

"That's _classified_," he growled.

"FUCK CLASSIFIED!" She yelled, which made the man flinch. "Why is Shauna inta this? Why am _I_ inta this?" Emily was livid, scared, and confused at the same time. Being like this, she might say something she might regret later, and she hoped she didn't. Her eyes narrowed at the man at the wheel when he didn't answer. "Can you at _least_ tell me your name?"

"Nope," he chimed, "That's also classified."

Emily let her head fall on the back of the headrest in front of her.

This guy just _loved_ pissing her off. She could see it in the rearview mirror.

Speaking of rearview mirror, something was moving in the background.

When the man saw, she saw his expression change drastically.

"BARRICADE!"

* * *

><p>Shauna didn't stop skating towards her destination. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her face as she went the fastest she could without tripping and falling. More than once already, she had fallen and even skidded a few feet, and the palms of her hands stung from an encounter with the pavement. She didn't let a little pain stop her, and she kept going. She was going to get Emily and get out. She didn't want to talk with the officer.<p>

It was going to be a hit and run.

For defense, Shauna had brought a pocket knife when she went into her room to get her skates. If the cop tried to kidnap her and punch her again, she could bite back. She knew how to use it.

About five minutes later, she arrived at the empty parking garage. The wind made an eerie sound as it slithered through gaps in the concrete wall and down the floors. It was black, except for the occasional yellow light, but even then, it was still dark. Cautiously walking in, she could hear her skates along the smooth concrete floors. One hand kept in her pocket, and her eyes kept open and wary, looking for any signs of her friend or the police cruiser.

Going up two more floors, she almost thought of giving up. It was cold in the garage and the wind brought a chill up her spine. _She has to be yelling, I should hear or have heard her by now…_ she thought as she grabbed the arm with the pocket knife in grasp with her free one out of comfort. _Emily…make a noise…_

But there was nothing.

The sophomore frowned as she kept looking left and right as she slowly skated through the hall where cars would drive to pick their spots.

Finally, she decided she'd speak;

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

She thought she heard a faint slither coming from behind her, and she swooshed around, only seeing the darkness.

Her heart was racing out of fear in her chest. She knew she was being watched; she could sense it.

"Emily?"

The response was simply her echo.

She took a scared gulp. Where was she?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the lights on the floor she was on burned out at once, leaving the girl in complete darkness. Shauna gasped, and quickly lost direction. Being the clumsy girl she was, if she walked in the wrong direction, she could fall out of the concrete building, and she knew it. The eerie sound coming from the wind crawling through the corridors and didn't bring any ease to her at all.

'_Cause now I'm…Knee deep in the water somewhere, Nice cool breeze blowing wind through my hair, the only worry in the world "is the tide going to reach my chair?"_

Shauna stopped dead as she saw a light in the corner.

That was _her_ phone. She'd received a text message, to be correct.

Thinking hard, she stood where she was, fearing it'd be a trap.

Silence crept through the garage for two very long minutes, and the phone rang to life again. Shauna then made her way towards it. After getting to it, it rang a third time, and she kneeled down on the pavement slowly. The light sent a blue hue coloring her cheeks and she picked it up. Unlocking it so she could get to her messages, she opened the latest one.

Shauna immediately wished she hadn't read it.

_I've got you now._

She suddenly found her feet leaving the ground and her cell phone fell out of her hands, hitting the ground. She could feel something metallic circling around her waist, and she yelped. A feminine chuckle entered her eardrums and when she was stopped being raised, she saw a pair of four, bright red, glowing eyes.

"Hey girl, I see you got my _text._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - _**_Another cliff-hanger, I know. I like it that way. Anyways, you'll see Optimus' little 'can't get out of my processor' memory in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. I only own my OC's, but Charlie belongs to SouthAmerican Eggplant. Transformers rightfully belong to Hasbro/Takara. I also do not own any of the songs, bands, brands, or anything of the sort, and all belongs to their respectful owners. The song mentioned above is "Knee Deep" by the Zac Brown Band ft. Jimmy Buffet. Please review._


End file.
